1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus comprising ink-jet heads, each being formed by arranging a plurality of head units, each having a number of ink discharge ports arranged in a row.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink-jet recording apparatus comprising a plurality of ink-jet heads, each being formed by arranging a plurality of head units, each having a number of ink discharge ports arranged in a row, are known.
Since each ink-jet head is formed by arranging a plurality of head units, the head units can show different inclinations.
Therefore, there have been developed mechanisms for correcting the inclination of each head unit. Some known ink-jet recording apparatus have hardware and/or software installed therein in order to control the printing position of each nozzle of each ink-jet head in a sophisticated way.
However, such known techniques can take time for the regulating operation and involve high cost.